


Once, I can remember ...

by killing_kurare



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: Deathbed, F/M, Last Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: He's dying, but there's no fear; only regret.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2014, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Once, I can remember ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Fill for  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/

His breath is ragged, his hands are shaking. Thick blue veins are shining through the paper-like skin. It's a dark and windy night; he feels that it's his last. 

"I need more time," he rasps. "I need to see her again." 

He doesn't remember his name, his heroic deeds, but he feels that death should've come in the form of a beast, a sword, a lance ... not a clock. 

But the only thing he regrets is that he has not found her again. Silver hair, bright eyes, soft voice ... 

There's nothing left of him, but he's still full of her.


End file.
